


Play To Win

by sephmeadowes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rich Boy Owns An Arcade In His House, Taking Back the World Playroom and Making It Less Gross Again, Teens, That's it, good wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: Boys meets girl. Girl meets boy's playroom - an arcade.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Play To Win

Allie knew her family was well-off. They spent summers in countries with perfect weather and she went to a good private school. They could be considered rich but then there were the Lockwoods who were _rich_. A combination of generational old money that had melded with new money to make _more money_ and this was more than obvious to her as soon as her father drove into the gated community on top of a damn mountain.

The Lockwood Mansion was a sprawling structure made up of white stone in a French Rococo-style with gold frames and frescoes of naked women. Robert Lockwood looked disturbingly ordinary in his surroundings with how warmly he greeted them as they arrived. He and her dad went to the same private school and had remained friends despite living in different zip codes and whatever rules on classism there were. The most ordinary thing she found in that house of gold and overstuffed chairs was Robert’s son, Matt.

He was her age and as tall as a reed, easily hovering over her petite frame. He was also skinny and pale as a ghost. She thought he’d been a mirage at first with his pale blond hair and grey eyes. His cashmere sweater was almost the same exact same shade of eggshell white as the walls. He could’ve blended into the scenery had his father not told him to take her to the ‘playroom’.

She didn’t know what to expect. Maybe a room with a giant slide and a trampoline or a pool table at best. She was not expecting the arcade. She froze at the doorway, shock rendering her mute as she stared in wonder at all the machines. Matt was looking at her reprehensibly.

She punched him in the arm and he yelped. “Dude! How do you have a freaking arcade in your house?”

He rubbed his thin arm, wincing. “My parents had it built for me.”

“No way,” She shook her head. “Kids get cars or a new iPhone, not a whole arcade.”

“Well, I did,” he replied. “I was sick all the time as a kid and couldn’t go outside a lot. The arcade was to ‘lift my spirits’ as my mom said.”

That was actually really sweet of his parents. And also, still ridiculous. Because it did look like somebody ate an arcade and vomited it in his mansion. It also explained why he was so pale and skinny.

She asked, “You’re not sick anymore, are you?”

He flushed. “Do I look sick?”

“Well…you’re kind of like Casper,” she admitted. “Just very, very white.”

“My mom’s Irish,” he explained, sighing. “And I’m not sick anymore.”

Her eyes were drawn to the basketball machine across the room and she went to it. Matt followed. She checked the current score. _Nine-hundred and twelve_.

“I’m guessing all the high scores are yours?”

He nodded.

“Wanna bet I can beat all your high scores?”

He scoffed, shedding that awkwardness in favor of bravado. “Sure, you can. I’ve only spent the last ten years playing these games.”

“And I’ve spent ten years playing at the arcade across my house,” She gave him a look. “I can beat you.”

“To what end?”

“Let’s wager on it,” she offered. “If I win, you ask me out.”

His grey eyes widened but he didn’t look displeased. He swallowed as he took in the information. He had a good face with a sharp jaw line and high cheek bones. And there were glimmers he would grow up to be as handsome as his father.

“And if I win?” he countered, trying to hide the deep longing in his voice. Ten years of being lonely would do that to anyone. “What do I get out of it?”

“I ask you out.”

She smiled sweetly at him. He flushed again and he was really was very cute. She eyed all the machines in the room and got started. This was going to take a while but it would be worth it.


End file.
